Fallout: Uprising (complete)
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: The DC Wasteland goes to hell after Project Purity. It get's overcrowded, and water becomes rare. Eventually a rebellion uproots, led by George Harper. This story is of a merc, hired by the Brotherhood to kill the rebel leader, George Harper, in this thrilling adventure.


Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 1: The journey begins

Many years after the completion after Project Purity, things went to hell. People from all over traveled to D.C. for fresh, clean water. Eventually D.C. got crowded, very crowded. They needed to start charging for water. But people got mad, and they did not understand that D.C. was running out of water, money and food, and they needed more money to keep the purifier running and to get enough food for everyone. So eventually many people under the rebellion started by a man named George Harper, started attacking Brotherhood of Steel soilders on patrols, and just traveling. So, the Brotherhood needed to stop this, and either keep people from coming to D.C. or to stop them from killing the soilders. So, they divised a plan, they would hire Mercs to sneak around, and patrol the roads and arrest anyone who looked suspisious. But this story is about a particular Merc, named Henry Kauffman, who was hired for something a little more... devious. They needed Harper out of the way, to try to keep the peace. No bounty hunters, or mercs have ever been able to penetrate Harper's base. But they trust Henry can, with his immesnse experience and skills, quell the rebels.

"Hey, were closing, you have to leave now." Gob said to Henry, an average sized man, with a dark blonde beard, and short cleancut hair. He wore a standard merc suit, and was armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons and equipment, for he was at Moriarity's, and fell asleep drinking. "Huh, what?" Henry said as he quickly awoke. Gob looked at him with a quite nasty look, "Were closing, leave smoothskin!". "Oh, uh, alright" he said as he gave Gob a small sack of 5 caps. "Hey, thanks, sorry I was so rude before, I just get tired being here" Gob sighed. "Then why don't you leave?" Henry asked, confused. Gob looked at him with a bored expression. "I can't just do that, i'm sort of like a slave here, Moriarty would have me killed". Henry had a confused look in his eyes "Well, just leave, and run". "I don't have enough caps, some raiders would just shoot me, not like i can afford a gun" Gob said, "Here, take this" Henry said, as he handed Gob a 10mm and a sack of around 50 shots.

"Wow, your kind, I guess I could try to make my way to the Underworld." Gob said excitedly "Why are you so nice?" Gob asked. "My dad, he was a Ghoul, and he was always picked on for it, so i take much sympathy for Ghouls." Henry said "But... you're a human, or at least a smoothskin" Gob responded, "A few years after I was born, he got serious radiation infection". Henry said. "Ah, right. My sympathies. Here, I took this from Moriarity this morning. I want you to have it." Gob told. "Wh- what is it?" Henry asked. "It's a cap tab, for craterside supplies, it's worth about 150 caps, thanks, stranger!" Gob said as he slipped out the door. Henry was slightly confused about what happened , but felt good about helping out Gob. "Craterside supply?" he thought as he left the bar.

The next day he stopped into Craterside supply to see Moira Brown, "Well hello! welcome" Moira Brown exclaimed. "Hello, I want to exchange this please" Henry said. "Well bring it over here" Moira said, "Oh! you were the one who helped Gob escape, that was so nice of you!" Moira said "Buy anything you want for 150 caps, and for your kindness here is a copy of my book, The Wasteland Survival Guide!" "Oh, thanks, can I have that box of 5.56mm ammo" Henry said. "Ok, it's 20 caps, 130 left" Moira said. "Umm, what is that gadget in the back there?" Henry asked, "That is called a pip-boy, a friend of mine once had one just like it, he helped me write the survival guide, belive it or not" Moira said "That'll cost you about 100 caps." "Alright, I'll take it" Henry said, as he pulled 100 caps out of his jacket, and Moira handed him his pip-boy 3000. "And, uh, what about a cade of Nuka?" Henry asked. "Well, alright!" Moira said, pulling out a small box of 7 Nuka-cola bottles. "That'll be 45 caps" Moira explained. "Shit, I only 30 left" Henry said angrily. "Don't worry, you can have it for 30!" Moira told him. "Thanks!" Henry said, genuinely happy.

He then left, and decided to leave Megaton and continue his search for George Harper. He went off to the next city he thought George might be in. This town was called Paridise Falls. He walked out, and after a bit of walking, saw a group of raiders coming after him. He pulled his Chinese Assult Rifle and shot one in the head, then hid behind a rock. The other raiders started shooting at him, Henry then threw a Frag Grenade at them, and killed 2 of them. The other one grabbed a 10mm from his dead co-raiders body, and started shooting at Henry. Henry pulled out his 10mm smg, and started returning fire. After he reloaded, he noticed the raider waiting for him to turn the rock. Henry then went around to the other side, and shot the raider through the brain. And then went to go loot the bodies, but found nothing interesting. He continued, and eventually stopped to take a nice sip of Nuka-Cola, he drank it, and place the cap in his pocket. But, then he heard a loud whimper, he rushed in to a scrapyard to see a dog fighting raiders, he pulled his 10mm piatol out and shot two raiders, and the dog killed the other. Henry sprinted over to the dog and read his dog tag, it read 'Dogmeat'. "Hey, boy, where is your owner?" Dogmeat simply whimpered. "Aw, would you like to travel with me, I could use a hand, and you look pretty fisty!" Henry said. Dogmeat just wagged his tail and went with Henry.

They continued on, when they were almost there, someone yelled "Hey, who the hell are you!" a man yelled with a gun in his hand, and a slave collar in the other "Oh, I, uh" Henry mumbled out. "Put your fucking weapon down" the guard demanded. Henry was putting it down, when the man quickly pulled a mesmatron out and shot Henry, He collapsed, and the slaver put a slave collar on him, then shot Dogmeat with the mesmatron, and died the dog up. "Ahh what the hell" Henry said, "I got you, now follow me, Henry." the slaver angrily said.

Henry went to Paridise Falls, knowing if he left the collar would blow his head off. He arrived and the gate guard looked suprised, "Hey, Jack, someone got Henry here!" another man ran and looked very suprised, "Hey, get over here" the guard said "I didn't think it was possible to get you here, who did it?" the guard asked "a man named Nelson" Henry said groaningly "Oh, ol' Nelson got ya here, well, get in there, we are putting you in the mines!" Henry walked in and everyone looked at him, and looked suprised, a guard ran over and told him to come with him. "Why am I so wanted here?" Henry asked "Because, you are hired to kill Harper, and we're supplying him with weapons, and you are trying to kill him, he is why we get half the money we get, you're known as a dangerous man, and we have had 6 people come after you, and you killed them all, and looks like you finally got taken down, come with me"

Henry got thrown into a cell, and a man came in a few moments.

"Henry, you had a large price on your head, and no one thought you could be taken down" the man said.

"Who are you?" Henry asked

"I'm Davis, I kind of run this place, and you, I have something special for you" Davis said

"Fuck you think you're gonna do to me?" Henry asked

"We are going to hang you in the center of town tomorrow, sounds fun, doesn't it?" Davis laughed

"Fuck you!" Henry barked out

"I love hangin' the fisty one" Davis smiled as he left the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Henry walked out to see everyone in a group in the middle of town cheering, and he saw Dogmeat on a leash tied to a pole. Nelson walked up to him and told him to go up a set of stairs, Davis tied a noose to his neck, and while Davis was giving a speech, Henry swipes Davis' pocket knife, Davis finished talking to the people. "Now, for you, I think you've quite overstayed your welcome" Davis said "Hell of a welcome'" Henry smirked. "Well, then here we go" Davis said as he kicked the plank Henry was standing on, Henry grabbed Davis' throat before he fell. The people all gasped, and the guards aimed. But couldn't get a shot, fearing they'd hit Davis.. Henry took the knife, and cut the rope. He fell down to the ground, and stabbed a guard in the throat. Then took the guards pistol, and shot two guards in the face, he took a breath, still trying to recover from the hanging. He jumped over to cover near Dogmeat, and cut the leash. Dogmeat ran over and jumped on a guard, Henry took out the gun, and shot another guard. "Come on boy, let's go!" Henry screamed, as he grabbed his belongings from a pile of a not yet lit pile of wood in the middle of the town. Dogmeat ran out, and they escaped through the gate, and ran away.

Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 2: Hunting a rebel

Henry sat on the ground, leaning against a rock. He took a sip of irrated water, and used a stimpack, then quietly moved on, still hiding from the slavers at Parididse Falls. He found a brahmin steak in his backpack to give to Dogmeat, "Here boy, it's a little old... but still edible." Dogmeat simply barked and ate his stake, Henry also poured a little bowl of water for him. Henry looked at his pip-boy and looked at all the towns, he decided to next go to D.C., the most likely place he would be. But, where to start? he thought he would first head to GNR, not knowing what that een meant, he still wanted to go.

He made it to the first metro tunnel, he knew it would be disgusting to go in, the gate was rusted, and there was a rotting corpse right inside the tunnel. "Oh god, that smells rancid!" he said to Dogmeat as they went in the tunnel. Henry walked by with his trust rifle equipped, ready to kill anything that moves. He got nearly 10 feet before some idiotic freal ghoul jumped out, Henry, without hesitation shot it, right in the temple. He and Dogmeat moved on, they didn't see anything for a while, but about halfway through there were two Super Mutant Brutes, they were just sitting there, as if guarding something. He drew his gun, but, before shooting the Brutes, he saw something, a cage, in it he heard the shrieks of feral ghouls. He shot the lock on the cage, and watched as about 20 feral ghouls poured out, and surrounded the Brutes, by the end both Brutes were dead, and only two feral ghouls remained, Henry immediatly killed one, and Dogmeat the other.

They reached the end, only running into a few ghouls heat and there. Henry got out to see BoS members everywhere. He approached a man, he couldn't see what the man looked like with the power armor and all. "Hey, wh-what is this?" Henry asked. "This is GNR, we have this whole place on lockdown, since that attack last week." The man responded "attack?" Henry asked. "Yeah, that damed harper guy, he led an attack, we damn near lost the place." The man said. "You know, i'm on a mission to kill George Harper right now." Henry said, "Are you crazy, he has a lot of guards, and all that shit" the man said. "I.. i'll watch myself" Henry said. "You'd better."

Henry went in GNR, and up to a guy named Three Dog. "Hello Mr. um.. Three Dog" Henry said. "Well hello, and welcome to Galaxy News Radio" Three Dog said excitedly. "Hi, i was wondering, you seem to be up to date with the news, what could you tell me about the ware-about's of George Harper?" Henry asked. "That guy, well last i heard he was at Rivet City, but not for long" Three Dog said. "Alright, thanks" Henry said, and gave Three Dog a small sack of 10 caps, "Take your money back" Three Dog said. "Why, don't you want some caps?" Henry asked confusidly. "No, i have no use for caps, anything i could ever want is here!" Three Dog said."Well, alright, thanks" Henry said as he left.

"Come on, boy, off to Rivet City!" Henry said, as they moved on. As they were walking by, they heard someone say "Hey, is that you?". Henry turned to see Gob standing there. "Gob, is it? haven't you made it to the underworld yet?" Henry asked. "No, but i'm really close, it is just down the road" Gob said. "Oh, great, have you needed that pistol?" Henry asked. "Yeah, hell i'm out of ammo, so many dangers out here." Gob said, "Well, glad you made it!" Henry said."Yeah, by the way here" Gob said as he handed Henry a Plasma Pistol, and a few MF cells. "What's this?" Henry asked. "A pistol, i found it on dead pack brahmin, i don't need it now" Gob said. "Thanks, good luck, Gob" Henry responded. "You to, smoothskin." Gob said. Henry and Dogmeat moved on, and eventually got near Rivet City, at the Jefferson Memorial. A BoS member approached them, "Oh, not more, we are so limited on water, can'tyou do something else!" he said. "I'm going to Rivet City, i'm not here for your water." Henry angrily said. "Oh, sorry, and i don't think your going to want to go to Rivet City, a lot of people have went there recently to settle down, it is pretty crowded." The BoSmember informed him, "I'm just going to get some information, i don't plan to stay very long." Henry said. "Oh, well, alright then, carry on."

Henry got to Rivet City, and the bridge moved across, and as he crossed it a man walked over. "I'm Harkness, i help run this pace, state your buisness in Rivet City." Harkness demanded. "I'm here for information, actually i may only need to talk to you" Henry said. "Info, huh, well alright, what do you need" Harkness said. "I need info, on George Harper, he was here, correct" Henry asked. Harkness looked fairly suprised "He was here, and i know where he went, but question is, why should i tell you?" Harkness said. "That depends, what is your opposition towards him?" Henry asked. "He's a friend of mine, i like him, what's it to you?" Harkness said. "I need to... talk... to him." Henry said. "I don't like the sound of that, leave, go in Rivet City, or get out, were through."

Henry walked in, wondering why everything had to be so complecated around here. He walked in, and saw a man, who was wearing the mark of the "Harper rebbelion". "Hey, you, we need to talk" Henry said. "What do you need" he responded. "You're wearing the mark of Harper, and i need information about him." Henry said "Very well, come with me" he said. They entered a quiet, empty room. "What do you need?" he asked. "Where is George Harper". Henry asked "You don't know, wait... your not in the rebbelion!" he yelled as he started to run away. Henry pulled a switchblade, and stabbed him in the leg, and flipped him over, and had him in a choke hold, "You're not going anywhere, now tell me!" Henry said. "Ah, ok, ok, look, he went back to the HQ for planning" the man said. "HQ? where is that?" Henry asked. "I can't te-" Henry stabbed the switchblade further in in mid sentence. "Tell me, you piece of shit!" Henry said angrily, "Ahh, ok, ok... it's at vault 87, we cleared the mutants out, and took it as a base." He said, "Thanks" Henry said as he stabbed him with a needle, filled with tranquilizer, and left Rivet City, to go to vault 87.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Fallout: Uprising chapter 3 - To the vault!

Henry walked through the Capitol Wasteland, on his way to vault 87. He is still on the hunt for George Harper! he was closer than ever though, just finding out about his whereabouts in vault 87. He was quite unsure how he would procede though. Would he rush in, all gun a blazing, or try a tactical approach? he realized this was a life or death desicion. Knowing how many guards Harper had, the wrong choice would be his death. He wandered all night, and finally slept in the morning.

The next day: Henry woke up, and got off the fithy rug he slept on, he awoke to the delight of mole rats licking him, and radroaches crawling around him. He got up and wiped himself off, and also took a sip of warm nuka-cola. Henry was in a big field, with a few dead trees, and no grass anywhere. He started walking forward, but still found himself tired. He yawned as he walked on by, and a few times even sitting to rest. He must not have slept well, he checked his pip-boy, to find he had only slept 6 hours. Moments later he saw a tent, and it looked clean enough. He put a leash on Dogmeat, and entered the empty tent.

He noticed it looked in nice condition... to well. But, he was to tired to care, he just flopped down on the mat, and slept. He was awoken several hours later to a man pointing a gun at his face. "Who the hell are you?" the man demanded. He had a nice, rough beard, and a clean cut hair style. His hair was black, and so was his beard. He was wearing a black, reinforced leather armor suit as well. He had a nice gun too, a combat shotgun. "I thought it was empty, I'm sorry" Henry replied. "It's fine, I've been there, but I suggest you leave, I'm on a very important mission" he said. Henry looked... "What kind of mission?" Henry asked. "What's it to you?" He abruptly said, "I may be able to help you, and you me" Henry said. "I don't know... I guess I can tell you, you look trustworthy" the man said, as he pulled out a piece of paper. It was an official BoS document, that said "you are here by ordered to carry out an official brotherhood mission. You are hired to kill: George Harper.". Henry looked suprised, "Hey, look at this" Henry said, as he pulled his piece of paper out.

"Interesting... very interesting. I'm Jeff, by the way, Jeff Bower." Jeff said, as he helped Henry up and shook his hand. "I'm Henry Kauffman." Henry said. "So, you're trying to kill him too?" Jeff asked. "Yes, I am heading to his location now" Henry said. "You know where he is? shit, I've been looking for a week" Jeff laughed out. "Yeah, vault 87... wanna come with me, I'd rather not go alone." Henry asked, "Haha. I was hoping you'd ask, of course, I'd be honored" Jeff said. "Great, come with me, I'll get Dogmeat, and we'll head off" Henry said.

They moved out for around an hour, and eventually made it near the vault. Now wth Jeff, He felt better. He thought he may actually live. He and Jeff talked, and Jeff told some stories, and as did Henry. As they were walking still, Henry noticed something. "Hey, Jeff, why is your am like that?" Henry asked, noticing Jeff's right arm was mostly metal. "I don't like to talk about it much, but, I was once up in California. I was on a dangerous mission, destroying a prototype vertibird. It was reinforced, and was going to be used for... something bad. We got there, and i stapped the bomb, but couldn't run away in time for the explosion. We were getting shot at by it's guards. And my arm blew off, and some of my leg." Jeff said. "Oh, wow, but it's metal... how can you move it?" Henry asked. "It's robotic, I got the best NCR doctor. Thank god to, I'd be in a wheelchair if not." Jeff said as they moved on.

Then net day they got close, when they ran into a small camp. They saw at least 10 people chained up, guarded by mutants. They decided to save the people, maybe they knew where vault 87 was. Henry told Dogmeat to stay put, and went to attack. He threw a tin can at the super mutant masters head. They all looked around, and then, Jeff threw one across the camp. All the mutants ran over there, as Henry snuck in, and armed a large bomb the mutants had in the corner. He took the remote from a bin, and ran back. The mutants had came back near the bomb, and Henry hit the switch. Thr bomb blew, and they both started shooting the mutants, they took most of them down. Henry threw a grenade at the last two, and killed one. Then Jeff charged the other, and killed it with a combat knife.

They approached the hostages, and untied them all. "Do any of you know where we can find vault 87?" Jeff asked, as he started untie-ing them. "Yes, I do" one woman said frightendly. "I guess I owe you, for saving me and all" the woman said. She put the coordinates in Henry's pip-boy. "Thanks" Henry said, as he, Jeff, and Dogmeat walked away. "Come on, were almost there!" Henry said, as they all moved along.

Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 4: Little Lamplight Caverns

Henry woke up, and saw Jeff rummaging through the food rations. "Jeff, what are you doing?" Henry asked. "Sorry, Henry, Dogmeat keeps barking at me, and running around the food rations." Jeff said tiredly. "Well, it's alright, should we go, or stay here?" Henry said. They were in a small tent they killed a few raiders for. "Uhhh... sure, why not" Jeff said, as if not paying attention. "Man, are you alright, you seem out of it." Henry asked concernedly. "Yeah, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night... I had a certain dream... brought back bad memories."Jeff siad. "What do you mean?" Henry asked "What kinds of memories?". "Uhh... back in my missions in California... there was this man, he was a slave. We were supposed to set him free, but in the process, I tried to unlock his cell. But... the slavers, they saw, and punished both of us, by hanging him. He had a horrible look in his eye when it happened... a look of betrayel." Jeff said, almost tearing up. "I see that face a lot, I'll never forget it." Henry just shook his head, and grabbed his gear. He thought about the story all day, and thought about Jeff, and how troubled he was, by his whole life. Henry knew he never regreted anything, he only did right. But, Jeff, he was never the most good, heroic character. He's told Henry he tried to change, a lot. But always got dragged back into that life.

They went to continue, and eventually found a traveling caravan. "Hey, do you have any ammo for us?" Henry asked. The merchant opened his crate, and showed a few boxes of ammo. Jeff looked through the box, and found enough ammo to get them through this. "That'll cost you about 200 caps, the merchant said. They only had 164 caps between them. "We only have 164, can you cut us a deal?" Henry asked. The merchant got a half frown on his face, "I... I don't know. I don't think so..." the merchant mumbled. "What if I gave you this?" Henry asked as he pulled out a few bits of scrap metal. "Okay" The merchant said, as he took it, and continued onwards.

They eventually got to Little Lamplight, where they'd be entering Vault 87 from. They ented the cave, and immediatly saw radroaches crawling about. "Yuck, this place is nasty, I wonder what the rest of the cave is like?" Henry said, walking by slowly. "Hey, what are all these mungo's doing in our town!" a high pitched voice screamed. A child approached them, "I'm the mayor, mayor Owen. What are all you Mungo's doing here?" He nearly screamed. "We're on buisness, now scram kid." Henry said, rather angry. "Oh look, the mungo's think they own the place. I'm the law around here!" Owen said. "Look, kid, we have important buisness, you can play town later. But we need to get to Harper, soon" Henry said. "Wait, George Harper?" Owen asked. "Yeah... you know him?" Henry asked. "That stupid mungo came in here, and wanted to use our caves, we said no, and he said he'd be back." Owen said, "We've been on high watch ever since" he also said. "Well, I am going to kill him" Henry said. Owen got a disregarding look on his face... "fine, we'll let you through, but you better kill him good" Owen said. "Can do" Henry said.

They were let through the caverns, and let to the gate. "Anything we should no about?" Henry asked. "Well, you may find some of those troops but not much else." Owen said. "Thanks" Henry said, as he, Jeff, and Dogmeat entered murder pass. They walked on to see an empty cave, and a few mole rats, and radroaches. "Eck, this is worse than the caverns!" Jeff said. Henry chuckled and agreed. They continued forth, and eventually stooped. They saw a couple of soilders, and they had the symbol of the Harper rebellion on there armor. "Get down!" Henry said, pulling Jeff to the floor. "Soilders, up ahead" Henry warned. Jeff took out his sniper rifle "On 3" he siad, as Henry pointed his gun at the other. "1...2...3...GO!" Jeff yelled as they dropped the guards. "Good work, this is child's play though, imagine what it's like in the vault!" Henry said.

They moved ever so carefully, and almost got to the exit... almost. A large man stepped in front of them. He had an SMG, and thick, metal armor. He had a pitch black metal helmet, it had the symbol of Harper's rebellion. He said in a menacing voice "You've made it further than most, but you made a fatal mistake, and that will cost you your life. "What mistake? who the hell are you?" Henry said, very confused. "I am General Lahache. I am lead soilder for Harper's men. At Rivet City, you left your victim alive, foolidh mistake. He blabbed to Harper, and now I was supposed to kill you." Lahache said, in a menacing monotone. "You think you can stop us?" Henry asked, we've made it far. No one will stop us!" Henry declared. "We shall see by your skills in combat, merc" Lahache said. Henry hastily pulled out a grenade, he threw it on the ground, and Lahache fell back. Jeff, Henry and Dogmeat ran to cover, as Lahache got up, and started opening fire. Jeff quickly turned the corner, and shot his Chinese Assult Rifle, but missed. Lahache got out a flamer, and started flaming the area. Jeff quickly threw a pulse grenade, and that stunned Lahache for a moment, and Henry opened fire. Lahache quickly retreated back, and took out another weapon. Lahache took out the last trick up his sleeve, he took a thermic lance out, and chucked it at them. Henry got hit, almost directly. He knocked back, as Jeff shot his combat shotgun, and pierced his armor, and Lahache ran back. And said something, they could not make it out though.

Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 5: Complications

"Shit, you alright?" Jeff said to Henry. "I guess. He hit me in a strong spot on my armor. I should be fine." "Alright. How should we proceed?" Just then, Dogmeat started barking clawing at a large vent. "All right! there's a vent system." Jeff saud, standing behind it, patting Dogmeat on the head. "Will it take us right to the vault?" Henry asked Jeff. "Hell should I know." Jeff responded. Henry got up, and walked over to the vent. He then took his combat knife out, and cut all the corners, thus opening it. "Worth a shot" Henry said, crawling in the vent. "What's it like in there?" Jeff asked Henry. "Dusty" Heny said, in a coughing fit. "Can you see any lights?" Jeff asked. "No. It's dark as hell" Henry said. Jeff helped Dogmeat in the vent, and then went in himself.

They crawled for about 30 minutes in the dark vent. Seeing many radroaches, and breathing in dust. They got to what they thought was the end. It was blocked off. "Shit, should we turn back?" Jeff asked. Henry stared for a moment, then shook his head. They turned around, but saw it was blocked off too. Before they could react, gas stared pouring through the walls. They were both past out within seconds

Hours later Henry awoke, he was chained to the wall, in a dark room. He looked around to see a terminal on a rusty old table, a gas vent, and a small lightbuld hanging from a thin string from the roof. He was very confused, but knew what happened. Soon after, a man walked in, none other than George Harper himself. "Ah, Mr... Kauffman, is it? I must admit, you made it further than did. But no one get's past me!" Harper said. Henry looked at him, with a hatred in his eyes, and simply barked out "Fuck you!". Harper smiled "Why the hostility, I was complimenting you. But cleary you won't comply. Stay here, not like you have a choice, but I'll have someone come in and deal with you in a moment"

Henry closed his eyes and sighed. The next five or so minutes seemed like a blur. But moments later, a guard came in. He was a young man, about 20 or so, he had a revolver in his hand, and some bullets in his pocket. "Sorry about this" he said, as he put the revolver against Henry's forhead. Henry quickly kicked the revolver out of his hand, and pulled his hand through the loose part on his cuff. He grabbed the young guards neck, and started choking him. The guard quickly died, and Henry grabbed the key, and unlocked his other cuff. He grabbed the revolver and the ammo off the guards body.

Henry left the room to see an empty hallway. He looked around to see a room labled "testing room #13. He opened the door to see a skeleton hanging like he was moments ago. He opened the door back up, but heard voices down the hall. He overheard one of them talking about the young private. Clearly they were going to check on him. They got to the room, and one of them gasped. He quickly kicked the door open and shot one of them. He pulled the trigger at the other one, but it made a clicking sound. The guard quickly reacted and pulled out his gun. He shot at Henry, but Henry got to cover quickly enough. He was worried that if he turned the corner, he'd get shot, but if not, the guard would pull an alarm. He reloaded his revolver, and picked up a rusted old 10mm pistol off the ground. He threw the 10mm pistol out in the hall, and the guard shot at it. Henry quickly turned and blew the guards head off.

Henry breathed deeply for a moment, and sat down. He thought about his next move. He decided it would be best to look for Jeff and Dogmeat. He walked out, and turned left in the hallway. He then opened the next door, labled "testing room #12". He saw nothing in the room and moved on. Next he opened "testing room #11". It was dark, so he walked in, and flipped on the light switch. What he turned to see was terrifying. An image that would stick with him for the rest of his life. The most groosum creature he ever laid eyes on. It was like a super mutant, but deformed. It's skin was peeling, and oozing. It was taking loud breathes, and short , deep groaning noises. Henry noticed in the corner of his eye, the door was closed. He started moving to open it, but the thing made an angry scream and started running at him.

Chapter 7: The core of the Vault

Henry got up and ran across the room, as the hideous creature trailed behind him. He tripped over and picked a pipe up off the floor. He bashed the mutant across the head. The mutant stummbled back, but made a loud groan and sprinted at Henry. Henry panicked for a moment, but realized they hadn't taken the stashed plasma pistol Gob had given him. He took it out and shot at the mutant, it seemed to take a lot of damage from the plasma shot. It's face was slightly melted, and it made a thud as it fell on the floor groaning in pain. Henry walked forward, with his gun pointed at the mutant. He shot it in the head, and it died immediately. Henry leaned against a nearby wall, and slid down to sit. He wiped some blood off his head, and took a few deep breathes.

After a few minutes he stood up, and opened the door, and creeped into the hallway. He decided it would be best to find Jeff, before attemping to leave or kill George. He saw on an old terminal in the hallway, there were 3 more prison rooms being used. Jeff had to be in one of them, and all except one were on his floor. He first checked the room closest to himself. He slowly opened the door to see a half-rotted skeleton on a chain, as he was earlier. Then he went to the next one. There were two guards outside the room, so there was a good chance Jeff was in it. He couldn't kill the guards with just his pistol, as they were around 10 feet apart. He shot a light above them, and when they went over to investigate, he shot a mulitude of shots at them. And they died instantly. He walked forward and slowly opened the door. He saw Jeff hanging from chains on the wallm and went over to him. His key wouldn't fit in Jeff's chain lock slot, so he picked it with a bobby pin, with some ease.

"Henry?" Jeff slowly moaned. "What the hell happened to you?" Henry asked, seeing the scars and bruises on Jeff's body and face. "They wanted me to answer some questions. And when I refused, they beat me pretty hard." Jeff said with a deep, grudgy tone. Henry stared forward at hm for a moment, thinking about what to do. "Well, even we don't kill Harper, it doesn't look like we're getting out of this alive. Soon he'll have guards scouring this place for us." Jeff just looked down with a tired and pained look on this face. "I stashed a stimpack in my holster, which is in the corner. Get it for me" Jeff asked. Henry just shook his head, got it, and used it on Jeff. Jeff got up, and said "We're not leaving alive. But Harper's gonna die. That's for sure" Henry shook his head in agreement, as they rested for a moment, and continued onward.

They reached the stairs leading to the next level, which Harper is probably on. "So what, are we just gonna walk up and try to kill our way through?" Jeff asked. "That's the plan, we got these assault rifles from those guards I killed," responded Henry. "I don't know. Neither of us are in good shape, and imagine how many guards are up there. No. I have a better idea," Jeff explained. "Yeah? what's your plan." Henry asked. "They need information from us. They need to find out who hired us, how we got in, all that. They won't kill us. So one of us walks up, and gets captured. While the other takes this stealthboy I got from a guard, and during the commotion, goes in and kills Harper." Jeff explained. "Yeah, what if they just kill you? or Harper's not there? then what?" Henry asked. "What choice do we have? there's way to many guards to kill. We should just do it, and be glad we got this stealthboy to use." Jeff told. Henry stared forward for a moment, then slightly threw his arms in the air and said "Okay. Who goes up with the stealthboy? and who gets captured?." Henry asked. "I'll get captured. I'm in no condition to be sneaking around like that." explained Jeff. "Fine." Henry said, doubtingly, "Let's do this..."

Chapter 6: Back into the Wasteland

Henry took the stealthboy, took a deep breath, and activated it. "Be careful, Jeff." Henry said, nervous as could be. "Diddo" Jeff said, just as nervous. Jeff walked up the stairs to the guards, and put his hands in the air. All the guards quickly aimed their guns at him. "Move and you die, asshole" a guard said as he patted Jeff down, and Henry sneaked past the group. Henry thought it would work well, and was actually smiling with pleasure at the thought of completing his biggest mission yet, but to his surprise, he didn't see Harper in his office. His blood ran cold, and he got a shock of anxiety as he only saw Lahache, the man they'd seen when entering the Vault earlier. Henry knew he didn't have to much time left with the stealthboy. He glanced over to see Jeff being handcuffed by the guards, and Lahache seemingly standing guard in Harper's office. He opened the office door, and pointed the plasma pistol at Lahache. Right before he took the shot, his stealth boy wore off. "Damn!" Henry said, alerting Lahache. "What the hell!?" Lahache said, as he reached for his rifle. Henry shot, amd missed, alerting the guards outside. Henry heard them, as he had his gun at Lahache, and vice versa. Henry reached behind himself slowly, and locked the big metal door. "Where's Harper?" Henry asked, as the guards outside were desperatly trying to enter the room. "And just why would I tell YOU?" Lahache asked. "You just might live if you do." Henry said, furiously. "How are you gonna do that?" Lahache laughed. Henry then went invisible, as he realized he still had a little bit of juice on his stealthboy. "What the?" Lahache said, as Henry disarmed him, and put him in a headlock. He then shot the lock on the door, as his stealthboy ran out for good. "You try anything, he dies" Henry explained to the guards. "Is that so? well we have your frien-" The guard froze, realizing Jeff wasn't there.

Henry stood with Lahache in a chokehold, and a gun to his head. "Now. Where's Mr. Haper?" Henry demanded. "The guards looked at each other, and the lead one finally spoke. "He... left. He heard you escaped your cell and took off." The guard said, in a low monotone. "Where did he take off to?" Henry asked. "I'm not at liberty to-" Henry then hit Lahache on the head with his gun. "Where the hell is he!?" Henry shouted. The guard sighed, and said "Vault 108." Henry paused and thought for a moment. "Why?" The guard stared forward for a moment, as Henry grew impatient. "I can't say, it's classifi-" "I don't care" Henry interupted "tell me. Now." The guard continued to stare at Henry not knowing what to do. Just as Henry was about to pull the trigger, an explosion happened behind the guards. Not a big one, but enough to kill the group. Jeff immediately walked forward, still in handcuffs. "You're welcome" Jeff said sarcastically. "They told me Harper went to vault 106." Henry explained. "Why would he be there?" Jeff asked, confused. "I dunno, this asshole won't tell me" Henry said, as he pushed Lahache to the ground. "Well? are you gonna tell us, or are we gonna beat it out of you?" Henry asked, lightly batting the side of his knife on the palm of his hand. Lahache layed for a moment, before throwing something on the ground. Before Henry or Jeff could react, a blast of thick, white smoke filled the room, as Lahache escaped.

"Son of a bitch! Now he's gonna go tell Harper we're coming." Henry said, kicking the wooden desk behind him. "We might be able to catch him still" Jeff interjected in Henry's fit of rage. As soon as Jeff said that, Henry snapped back to reality, and took a deep breath. "Yeah.. yeah okay. Let's go." Henry said, as they took weapons and equipment off the dead guards. They rushed through the Vault, noticing it was empty. "They all must've went to Vault 108" Jeff said. Henry nodded, and they both continued. It wasn't long before they saw Lahache in a room, typing on a terminal. "Alright, I'm sick of this little game. Are you gonna tell us what we want to know, or are we gonna kill you?" Henry said, pointing the combat shotgun he picked up minutes ago. "Leave me alone!" Lahache screamed out. "You're like annoying little rodents!" Henry shook his head and pumped the shotgun. "Are you going to tell us?" Henry asked. "Fine! it doesn't matter, you won't stop it anyway. Look, we found that Vault about a year ago. We found cloning labs, and many clones of some guy named Gary. So we cleaned the place up, and hired a few scientists. They got it up and running, and taught us how to use it. Mr. Harper plans to make a clone army, to rightfully claim the Wasteland!" Henry and JEff both stared forward, confused and facinated at the same time. But that quickly turned to doubt. "That seems.. unfair." Henry said. "Unfair? what about that guy in California who tried to make an army of mutants. Or all the other nuts out there. At least we'd control the Wasteland in a good manner." Lahache defended. "Good manner? you're corrupt, Harper has to much power. So do you. Just let the Brotherhood do their job." Henry argued back. Lahache was about to start arguing back, but Henry decided not to listen. "Thanks for the info, Mister... Lahache, is it? but we have a corrupt lunatic to stop." Henry said.

He started typing on an outside terminal to activate the gas chamber inside. When he heard a gun cock behind him. "Son of a bitch" Henry yelled out. He turned to see a small, yet muscular man, dressed in what seemed to be hand-made, full black leather armor. He had a big, brown, Western style shotgun, and about 3 visible holsters, with varying types of pistols. A revolver, a 9mm, and laser pistol. And even a knife or two tucked away in his armor. "You'll go no further" he said, in a thick Southern accent. "Who the hell are you?" Henry asked. "Names Bill, Bill Wheathers. The Brotherhood hired me to kill Harper. I've been followin' you two for some time. I waited outside the Vault. After I saw ever' one leave, even Harper. I figure I'd come take care of you two. That bounties mine" Jeff and Henry stared at each other in great confusion. "What in the hell?" Jeff finally spoke out. At this point, Henry had a gun pointed at Lahache, Bill had a gun pointed at Henry, and Jeff had a gun pointed at Bill. They stood for a moment, focused on the moment they'd have to pull the trigger.

Henry moved the trigger slightly, ready to turn it on Bill, when he heard a faint noise from upstairs. As it got louder, he knew exactly what it was. Within seconds, Dogmeat pounced on Bill. "Off him!" Henry said, moving Dogmeat, then closing the door Lahache was in. "Why'd you get him off?" Jeff said, as Bill lay on the floor, wiping his blood off his face. "Bill" Henry said, "You look like you can get shit done. How'd you like to come with us. We could really use the help. We're in no condition to do this with just the two of us." Bill still layed there, thinking it over. "Okay" he finally said. "I- I see your point." He weakly said. "How do we know we can trust you?" Jeff interupted. "Look, I dunno how y'all sicked that mut on me. But hell, you seem like folks I wouldn't want to piss off. A third the caps is better than risking any at all." Bill said nervously. They both looked at Henry, and he nodded in agreement.

Henry patted Dogmeat for a moment and thanked him for the help. "So what about this guy?" Bill asked, pointing at the room Lahache's in. Henry walked over, and hit a button on the terminal. They all watched as the room filled with FEV. And even after it cleared, Lahache layed dead on the ground, with slight mutations. "Come on, we got a long way to Vault 108" Henry said, as he slowly slumped towards the Vault enterance.

Chapter 7: Back to square one

Bill sat on a rock, smoking a cigarette, tapping his foot on the ground. Jeff quietly signaled Henry over with his hand. "You really think it's a good idea to take this guy along?" Jeff whispered. "Hey, I was skeptical about taking you at first, and I'm sure as hell glad I did." Henry whispered back. "I dunno, this just seems.. suspicious." Jeff said. "Well, we're in no condition to go through that Vault. This guy seems wild enough to help us through." Henry said. "Fine..." Jeff said frustratedly. "Hey, I think you two could use some rest, and maybe some restocking, where's a town 'round these parts?" Bill asked. "Well, there's not many towns around here. But I know of a place where we could go. Right in this area." Jeff explained, as they all followed him.

As they reached the camp Jeff was talking about, they saw at least three people with guns pointed at them. "State your business" a large man in combat armor, and sunglasses demanded. "We're here to buy weapons and ammo." Henry told. The man pointed to a tent left of him "in there" he said. They walked in and got a strong smell of metal. They saw a tall woman behind the counter, wearing a pre-war dress, and typing on a terminal, not noticing them. " 'Scuse me, ma'am" Bill said, approaching the woman. "Oh, hey there, boys. I didn't see ya come in. What do you need." The lady asked. Bill just slipped her a piece of paper with the requests of the three men. It was in bad handwriting, but it was written by Jeff, the only one who could actually write. "Alright, I think we have all this. Cost you some serious caps though." The lady explained. "Money ain't of the issue" Bill told her. "Well, alright. That'll be" she said as she was doing some math "1,583 caps." The lady said sternly. "Damn, that's a lot. Just 'bout all we has, but alright. Shit." Bill said, piling caps onto the counter. Bill sat down and drank a bottle of beer as the lady counted the caps, Jeff and Henry sat patiently, and Dogmeat just ran excitedly around the camp. "This checks out" the lady told them. "And by the way, I think you fellas would be interested in seeing the tent furthest to right of this. They got a new shipment yesterday of something real nice." she told them. "We might ust do that, ma'am, thanks." Bill said as they left.

They entered the tent the woman was talking about. "Hey," Henry said to the man at the counter. "Some lady told me a few tents down you got some kind of shipment or something?" Jeff asked. "Oh, yeah. Check it." The man said, opening a big drawer. They looked in amazment to see genuine Chinese Stealth Armor. "Is that what I think it is?" Henry asked. "Extra plated Chinese stealth armor" the cashier said, smiling. "How much?" Henry asked. "500 per set." The cashier told him. "Bill, how much we got left?" Henry asked. "About 1,200" Bill said. "Can you let 'em go for 400?" Henry asked. "Sorry, can't do that." The cashier said, genuinely sorry. "What if I threw in this?" Henry said, pulling out the plasma pistol Gob gave him. "Wouldn't be exactly enough... but you seem like nice folks. You got a deal." The man said, smiling.

They left the tent, all carrying leather bags with their new armor in it. "You really these things'll help?" Bill asked. "I've worn them before, without the plating. And they were great. Flexible, comfortable, stealthy, what's not to love?" Henry persuaded. Bill just shrugged, and they went to the main tent. They saw an old man, smoking a cigarette, and reading a slightly in-tact book. "You own this place?" Henry asked him. "Yes" the man quickly replied. "Would you mind if we slept here. Night's coming quick, we have no where else to go." The old man sighed, "Fine. You've been good customers." The old man told them. "Though I've seen a lot of _you_ _people_ lately. We've been genorous, but it hasn't paid off." The old man groaned. "Us people? what are you talking about?" Henry asked, very confused. "Bounty hunters. Hunting after the rebels" he explained. "How many did they actually hire?" Henry asked. "From what I hear, somewhere around 200" the old man groaned out. "Wow. Well. About those rooms..." Henry said. "Right, right. There's a tent you can sleep in. Three tents East of this one." the man firmly told them, then they all left.

It was getting late, and they had just enough caps left to go get food at the food vendor tent. They wnet in the food vendor tent, and saw it was empty. It was a big tent, mostly filled with boxes of meats and vegtables. There was a young woman, about 25, wearing dirty wastelander clothes. And a very young boy playing with an old pre-war doll in the back, near the woman. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, we'd like some, you know, food." Bill told her. "What kinda food?" the laughed. "Somethin' hardy. Squirell stew, Brahmin steak, anythin' like that?" Bill asked. "We have plenty of squirell stew. Just made it this morning." The women told them. "Okay, three bowls of that, and you got any Nuka-Cola? benn dyin' for one of those." Bill told her. "No, sorry. But I got this other soda. Called 'Sunset Sarsparilla' just got it yesterday. All the way from Nevada!" she said excitedly. "Okay... W-we'll take it" Bill said. "Comin' right up." she said, wandering into the back flap, the kitchen.

After getting their stew and Sarsparilla, they sat at a round, wooden table. And by now Dogmeat had came, and they put a little bowl with stew from each of their bowls into it. "So, what's the plan here?" Jeff randomly said, after a few minutes of silence. "Plan?" Henry asked. "We can't just barge into that Vault. It's suicide!" Jeff said. "Guess I hadn't really thought about it..." Henry pondered. "Bill? what do you think?" Henry asked him. "Hell, I dunno. Maybe steal some uniforms. Walk right in there." Bill suggested. "I imagine they have pretty tight security. I think they'd find out" Henry said. "I'd have to agree with Henry on that one" Jeff said. "Well, then what do YOU suggest?" Bill asked. Henry stared forward for a moment, then hit his hands on the table and said "I got it!" Both Jeff and Bill looked at him and said "What?" at the same time. "The Brotherhood told me they were always moving caravans around. Surely they're sending supplies to the base. They know we're coming. We find a caravan, hijack it, then Jeff and I get in a box, and he hasn't seen you, Bill, so you can drive it. Then when they take us in, we bust out, and kill the bastard." Henry explained. Bill and Jeff looked at each other, then shook there heads in agreement. "Then it's settled!"

The three were sleeping, when Henry was awoken by the sound of gunfire. He carefully got up, and peered his head outside the tent flap. He saw some people with black armor moving in, killing everyone, taking them out of tents, and unloading clips on them. Henry immediately ran over and started whispering "Wake up!" to his two fellow mercs. "What the hell? what time is it?" Bill asked. "Shut up!" Henry whispered. "Look outside" He said, as Bill and Jeff looked out the flap. "Harper's men!" Jeff whispered to himself. Henry walked over, and heard two of the guards talking. "Why'd they even send us here? there's tons of places those guys could've gone. Why send everyone here?" The first guard said. "I think Harper just wants the supplies. Maybe he just told us those bounty hunter were probably here." The second one responded. "Well, we gotta load the food crates onto the caravans. Then the ammunition crates. Let's go." The first said, walking away, and the second one following. "Change of plans" Henry said. "Follow me!" he whispered, heading to the weapons tent. He opened a big box, and took all the ammo out. He dumped it in an empty box in the corner, and said "Get in." They all got in, the box being fairly large, easily fitting the three of them. "What the hell is this? where are we going?" Jeff asked. Henry took a deep breath and said "Vault 108."

Chapter 8: One last push

After a long, bumpy ride, the box stopped moving. Henry slowly opened the top, and peeked his head out. He saw about 5 soldiers unloading boxes. He closed the box, and reported to the two other mercs. "What do you want to do about it?" Jeff asked. "Wait until they open it, and shoot them." Henry responded. "Or.. now? Catch e'm off guard." Jeff suggested. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. After putting their Chinese Stealth Armor on, they got their weapons of choice, and went for the attack. Jeff had a .44 Magnum revolver, and shot two soldiers. Henry had a Chinese assault rifle, which he too took down two. And Bill a combat shotgun, which he blew the head off one soldier. They all stepped out, and tilted it a bit so Dogmeat could get out too. "Are we really doin' this? Shit, do y'all know how many people are in here? This is his last stand." Bill said nervously. "Little late to back out." Henry said. Bill just looked at the ground and shook his head. "Okay, so, what now?" Jeff asked. "Where even is this guy?" "Well. Most Vaults have three sections. The Overseer's usually on the third one, so I'm guessin' that's where George'll be" Bill explained. Henry in Jeff both looked in surprise. "How do you know so much about Vault's?" Henry asked. "I don't like to talk 'bout it much, but I used to roll with a band of thug's in the Mojave. Powder Gangers, we were called. I was with a group of 'em that hid in a Vault - Vault 19. 'Bout 4 years ago." Bill told them. "Right, well, at least we know where Harper is now." Henry said, while stretching. "So, uh, what's the plan here?" Jeff asked. "Well, now that we're in the Vault. I guess we could put on the suits of the dead soldiers. They won't check us while we're actually in the Vault." Henry explained. "How can you be so sure?" Jeff asked him. "I've done this long enough to know."

They changed into the soldiers armor, and stuffed the bodies into various boxes. "Let's move. We get down to where that son-of-a-bitch Harper is, kill him, and take the elevator back to the top. Everyone okay with that?" Hnery asked. "And just what if they're waiting for us at the top? or we don't make it to the elevator?" Jeff asked. They stared forward for awhile, until Bill said "I got it!" he said as the two others stared at him. "I'll crawl through them air ducts, and bring the dog with me, then plant some explosives. Then you two kill 'im. While I'm waitin' at the open elevator." Bill suggested. "Yeah, okay." they agreed. Henry and Jeff left, while Bill got some explosives from one of the boxes, and started crawling through the air ducts.

Henry and Jeff walked by, passing very few guards. But none of them said anything. They checked Henry's Pip-Boy, and saw they were on the second floor. "Alright, the stairs are real close. It's simple. We just walk down them, go down, walk in, shoot him, then Bill will be waiting at the elevator. We signal him, he blows it up, we leave." Jeff assured. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just a bit nervous." Henry replied. They continued down the hall, which seemed to go forever. But nevertheless, they reached the stairs. "Hey! No militia are allowed on the third floor. Show me your ID's." A heavily armored soldier barked out at them. Henry pulled out the ID of the soldier's corpse he picked it off of. As soon as the soldier looked at it, Jeff took out his revolver, and blew the soldiers head into peices. "Shit! Hide!" Henry said, pulling Jef into a dark room nearby. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I thought you said-" Jeff said, but cut off by Henry "I didn't know! usually they wouldn't, but we're militia I guess. I don't know!" Henry pleaded. "Just uh.. walk by. Act like you belong" Henry said, looking at all the guards huddled around the corpse. They walked out quietly, and went down the stairs. They walked by, staring forward, not being noticed by the guards. They saw Harpers big office, with the door wide open. "Hey! You can't be here!" a guard said, as Henry and Jeff ran into Harpers office. Jeff shot his bodyguard in the face, killing him. And Henry slammed the door, and locked it. Then pushed a cabinet to barricade it.

"It ends here, bitch." Henry said, pinting his rifle at Harper. "What in the? how did?" Harper said, practically speechless. "Well go ahead! Kill me! you're NEVER getting out of here alive. And even if I die, I have my second in command, Mr. Lahache, you met him." Harper yelled out at them. "Lahache? he's dead. I killed him myself." Henry said, and happiness and evil in his voice. "You- you monsters. Can't you see what we're doing is for the right cause!" Harper said. "Fuck off" Henry said. "But the Brotherhood are corrupt! they're making people PAY for water, what should be a given, in fact, I-" he got cut off, from a .44 magnum bullet to the head. "Only way to get him to shut the hell up." Jeff said. Henry smiled, and they left through the back to get to the elevator. But Bill was not there... A knot quickly tied up in both their as they reached the hall with the elevator at the end, someone yelled "Stopit was a large man, in a group of around 10 other soldiers, armed to the teeth. Jeff and Henry stood still, staring down. Just as they thought they'd been defeated, the elevator opened behind the group of soldiers. It was Bill. He fired into the group with about five bullets, and the soldiers turned around and shot at him. Henry and Jeff quickly drew their weapons, and shot into group as well. Then all the soldiers were dead. They ran over, to see Bill on the ground. "Bill!" Henry said, crouching next to him. He had a bullet wound in his chest and leg. "You... get out of here. Let... this legacy live on." He said, coughing up blood, and taking breathes. Henry was on his, staring down, watching the life drain from the man who saved them. Henry shook his head, and stared down at Bill, Jeff doing the same.

Henry found the explosives in Bills backpack. "Why didn't he plant them?" Jeff asked. "Look around. There's no vents anywhere." Henry responded. "I have an idea" Jeff implored. "What's that?" Henry asked. "Back there, I saw a main generator. If we can get to it in time, beofre the soldiers bust in, we can blow this whole Vault up. The generator is connected to all power supplies." Jeff explained. "Okay, let's do it!" Henry said excitedly. They ran back, and sure enough, threre were no soldiers in yet. Jeff attached the bombs, and they walked to the elevator. Henry slammed his fist on the button, and they went to the top floor, butnot before finding Dogmeat in the corner of the elevator, whimpering. By this point, all soldiers we're on the bottom floor. And they escaped fairly easy. They closed the Vault door, and stood back. "Do the honors" Henry said, tossing the remote detonator to Jeff. Jeff smiled, and hit the button, blowing up the entire Vault, in a boom so big, they all got knocked to the ground. Henry patted Dogmeat and light a cigarette, as Jeff layed back, smiling.

Epilouge: After receiving over 20,000 caps. Each. They went there seperate ways. Henry stayed in the Capital Wasteland, and lived in a house deep in the Wasteland, retired from his Merc life. He also took Dogmeat. He only went into towns for supplies, and lived out his days nice and peaceful. Jeff, on the other hand, used his money to buy new equipment, and became one of the most famous mercs in the Wasteland, and eventually retiring, and moving to California. And as for Bill, a statue was made of him, and displayed in the Citadel. His major role in the mission never being forgotten. And as per the Wasteland, it cooled down, and using the technology from the Purifier, eventually a second one was built. An the Capital Wasteland became a place of peace, and free, clean water for all.

THE END


End file.
